A media voz
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: "—Sé que no confías en mí, pero al menos podrías intentarlo una vez." La voz de su hermana en ese momento le suena extraña, lejana, impropia; empleando su usual tono sereno y que incita a que ella se tranquilice. Pero no puede hacerlo. No es que no confíe en ella, de hecho intenta hacerlo, pero ya no confía ni en sí misma.


******«A media voz»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Un millón, y millones y más millones de gracias por su gran ayuda y su paciencia a **Victoire Black**.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"La Sala Común de Slytherin" **del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

* * *

"_We all get hurt by love,_

_And we all have our cross to bear.__  
__But in the name of understanding now,__  
__our problems should be shared."__  
_– **Confide In Me**, Hurts.

Este ha sido el peor año para cualquiera. Sólo le basta con observar a cualquier estudiante en un rutinario día escolar. De hecho, los pasillos de Hogwarts ya no tienen su clásico bullicio estudiantil y un ambiente alegre y cotidiano, si no que este año los estudiantes se comportan de un modo más silencioso. Caminan como si estuvieran realizando un esfuerzo por desaparecer de allí, arrastrando los pies con prisa, asustadizos. No es necesario preguntar: nadie quiere permanecer en aquel lugar, no en ese estado. Hogwarts ha dejado de ser lo que era. Ya no es el colegio en el que había crecido intelectualmentey como persona. Ya no consigue reconocer el lugar.

No obstante, siempre había quienes… tomaban ventaja de la situación. Es decir, no impedían que el ambiente o lo que sucedía en el exterior los perturbara, si no que buscaban otras formas de mostrar a sus compañeros de que no todo estaba perdido. Por supuesto, cuando lo hacían de forma pública o los Carrow los descubrían, no salían muy bien parados. Tal vez estaban intentando ser valientes e infundir algún tipo de esperanza a los demás, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que eran estúpidos.

Astoria se observa las manos. La Sala Común nunca le ha parecido tan acogedora hasta ese momento. De hecho, le encantaría permanecer ahí por lo que le queda de tiempo en el colegio. Quiere irse cuanto antes. Incluso, si no hubiese sido tan terca, hubiese optado por acceder a la sugerencia de sus padres de abandonar Hogwarts y culminar sus estudios en otra parte. Pero Daphne se había negado rotundamente y Astoria no necesitaba adivinar el porqué. El hecho de que su hermana haya entablado una relación mucho más íntima con Theodore Nott no ayudaba mucho. Entonces, sus padres decidieron que ambas se quedarían y punto. Fin de la discusión. Ellos no querían mantener una hermana en Hogwarts y la otra en un lugar diferente. Para su tranquilidad, tenían que permanecer juntas. Y donde iba la una, por desgracia tenía que ir la otra.

Su relación con su hermana nunca ha sido demasiado cercana. Incluso solían evitar a la otra cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, fingiendo que no se conocían y que nunca se habían visto. Regularmente mantenían una relación a base de saludos cortantes, respuestas evasivas y silencios incómodos. Hasta ese año, el último año de Daphne, el quinto de ella. El mundo ha cambiado, las circunstancias son diferentes y ellas no se han quedado atrás. Y no sólo ellas, todos han cambiado, de una forma u otra, para bien o para mal. Nunca han necesitado de la otra en gran medida, pero ahora sí. Porque hoy en día comparten los mismos problemas. Cuestiones que afectan a todos en general. Por ello, muchos actúan de la forma en la que lo hacen. Lo único que debe importar en ese momento, es la forma de sobrevivir al entorno en el que se encuentran en ese instante. Porque sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Y ellas intentan serlo.

—Sé que no confías en mí, pero al menos podrías intentarlo una vez.

Astoria observa de reojo a su hermana, la cual no le devuelve la mirada. Luce tan tranquila y serena como de costumbre, que nunca parece afectarle nada, y Astoria la envidia por eso mismo, por no poder ser tan inexpresiva y difícil de alterar. Pero ella es la clase de personas que consiguen guardar todo en su interior hasta que en el momento más inesperado, explota. Porque para ella es imposible no fingir que lo que sucede a su alrededor no le afecta. No puede cerrar los ojos ante las noticias de _El Profeta_ que se han vuelto vacías. Tampoco puede apartar la vista sin más cuando uno de sus compañeros es torturado en la clase de Artes Oscuras. Y tampoco logra ignorar cuando observa cómo algún estudiante de una casa diferente cojea con el rostro amoratado.

—Estaremos bien —Daphne sigue hablando con calma, y en ocasiones le parece que lo hace más para ella misma que para Astoria, como si de verdad quisiera dar crédito a sus propias palabras.

Ante el comentario, las dudas embargaron a la menor de los Greengrass en cuestión de segundos, tal y como había sido durante todo el año escolar, y como al final del anterior. Ya no estaba completamente segura de que fuese a ser así; no iban a estar bien. De hecho, no estaban bien. La burbuja de cristal en la que había estado viviendo durante prácticamente toda su vida se había hecho añicos tiempo atrás, de forma abrupta e inesperada. Y por más que quiera hacerlo, ya no puede creerle a su hermana, ya no.

Sabe que ella quiere brindarle algo parecido a un… apoyo mutuo. Poder darle aquella seguridad y confianza que nunca compartieron en realidad. Porque es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

Pero son hermanas. Son las compañeras nocturnas cuando una de ellas no puede dejar de llorar. Son cómplices. Es esa persona que sabe cuándo sonríe, aún en la oscuridad; si es de forma falsa o más bien real. Y en ocasiones es la razón por la cual quiera ser hija única. Por eso quiere creer en las palabras de su hermana cuando le dice que confíe en ella. Quiere hacerlo, pero algo le impide creerle por completo. Sabe que las cosas no estarán bien. Ellas probablemente no estarán bien. Porque en realidad son las únicas que se conocen entre sí a la perfección. Por más que deseen que no fuese así e intentaran negarlo.

—¿Acaso no te importa?

Observa cómo Daphne hincha el pecho, inhalando profundamente, intentando regularse. Contempla cómo ella aprieta los labios y su mirada se endurece. Astoria de repente se siente demasiado cohibida ante el escrutinio frío por parte de su hermana mayor. Quizás ha metido la pata. Se había adelantado a decir algo muy fuera de lugar. Un aspecto muy suyo, sin duda.

—De hecho, podemos encontrar paz en los días más lúgubres, Astoria —replica con suavidad, regulando su tono, sus gestos y su actitud—. Y una cosa es fingir y otra muy diferente es sentirlo en realidad.

La muchacha se permite a sí misma mostrar cierta incredulidad y estupefacción. Sinceramente, aquella era una de las frases más extrañas y de cierta forma sin sentido que le había escuchado jamás. Su hermana no brinda aquella impresión de ser de una forma tan filosófica; es una característica que Astoria podría jurar que no iba con ella. De hecho, Daphne era un individuo muy singular. Aparte de mantener una serenidad eterna y casi imperturbable, no era de muchas palabras, sí. Pero eso no significa que… el punto es que la frase que acababa de escuchar estaba muy fuera de lugar. No era algo muy… Daphne.

—Pero recuerda que aquí —realiza un suave gesto con la mano, como si hubiera reunido al mundo entero con ese ademán— no encontrarás lo que buscas. Hogwarts ya no es lo que era…

—Pero tú si lo encontraste —replica en voz baja; Daphne le sonrió con dulzura al darse cuenta a lo que se refería con exactitud.

Astoria observa cómo su hermana baja la vista y contempla sus propias manos, que en ese momento se han convertido en el más interesante objeto de estudio jamás visto.

—¿Lo amas? —consigue preguntar, pero es un asunto del que nunca han entablado conversación alguna que no puede evitar impregnar sus palabras con su inseguridad. Como si en realidad se estuviera preparando para una cortante evasiva. Un cambio brusco de tema. Un «no es asunto tuyo» y se finaliza la conversación; una de las pocas charlas medianamente profundas y personales que han mantenido desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, Astoria —se explica y ella consigue detectar un tono severo en la frase que su hermana acababa de pronunciar—. No considero adecuado colocarle etiquetas a los sentimientos, cuando simplemente saber qué es lo que siento es satisfactorio para mí. Además, vivimos en una época en la que no podemos detenernos a pensar en ello.

Pero Daphne ha sido una de las pocas personas que la han ayudado a sobrellevar las crueles circunstancias por las que la vida ha tomado rumbo. Mientras que muchos estudiantes se encogen de miedo ante los Carrow y apartan la vista cuando ocurre o se enteran de algo desagradable y casi inhumano, ella permanece impasible. Porque sabe que su hermana necesita ser fuerte, no tanto por Astoria o alguien más, si no por ella misma. Necesita aparentar que no le afecta. Su serenidad es más que un papel muy bien ensayado, es parte de ella, se ha convertido en ella misma. Pero la máscara de indiferencia se hace añicos en las noches mientras se coloca en posición fetal y llora hasta quedarse dormida.

—Tengo miedo —confiesa en un hilo de voz, un poco perpleja ante las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Porque ella no puede decirle lo que quiere escuchar, es un aspecto que no va con ella y ha permanecido guardando tantos pensamientos en su interior que al final ya no puede seguir manteniendo el mismo rumbo que antes. Debe finalizar esa costumbre de conservar cada pensamiento y emoción que inunda su cuerpo, porque aquello no será bueno para ella. Al final lo ha entendido bien. Porque puede guardar un secreto y tirar la llave, pero ha guardado tantos que no está segura de poder esconder alguno más.

Daphne la observa con pena y deja escapar un suspiro que emana derrota. Le dedica una mirada que Astoria no sabe exactamente cómo interpretar. Algo parecido a la desesperación y, por supuesto, al temor. Es sin duda un gesto demasiado personal, ser capaces de transmitirle a la otra lo que en realidad sienten. Un detalle muchísimo más profundo y sincero.

Ella aprieta su mano con suavidad, como si quisiera infundirle valor. Entonces se da cuenta de que para su hermana el asunto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece transmitir; dándole importancia al hecho de que a ninguna le gusta compartir contacto físico con la otra y con nadie, sólo si es completamente necesario. Y en ese momento definitivamente sí lo es.


End file.
